


When dreams meet memories

by Solembum7



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solembum7/pseuds/Solembum7
Summary: Is this a dream? Pritkin get's a sword tattoo, Cassie POV. Oneshot.





	When dreams meet memories

Something deep inside my stomach...tingled, as I watched my favourite half incubus war mage, lying face down on a bench. His strong back and arms were bare, allowing me to watch his muscles tense when he turned his head to the side, his eyes closed. The needle on the side of his back was stinging into his skin, drawing dark lines on the edge of the large sword.   
I wondered what it would feel like, to touch that warm and silken skin above those strong muscles? Merely with my fingertips? Just a light caress… Would I dare?

I realized that the hair on his neck was damp, but I couldn’t tell if it was still wet from the shower or if he was slightly sweating from the mix of Vegas heat and the stinging pain of the needle. My gaze followed the path of a few shiny drops trailing their way from his hair down his neck.   
If I licked them off, I would know what it was, my brain informed me helpfully, mesmerized by the thought of how it would taste. Would it be the cool, clear and calm taste of water or would it be something more individual, the richer, hotter, more exciting taste of him? How would it be like for him, feeling merely the tip of my tongue on the smooth skin of his neck, licking away the small drops?  
Not only would I taste him, I would breathe him in, drown in the wild and sweet and magical scent of him. 

The needle must have hit a sensitive spot, just above the hip, causing the muscles in his back and beyond his jeans to tense again for a second. Stopping his breathing for a moment, before he regained control and relaxed again. 

My gaze followed the outlines of his broad shoulders and went farther down along his spine. So much power, I thought in awe - and it was all mine. I knew I could have it, could have him, if I wanted, here and now and with every sweet exciting consequence. He would be mine. I resisted the urge to lick a line from the end of his spine to the shiny drops on his neck. Barely.

The journey of my eyes on him continued.  
His jeans were pulled down to the point where the strong muscle and golden tan of his back changed with a slight curve into a lighter tone.   
Would the skin feel even softer down there?   
The slight pain of the needle forced him to flex his muscles, carefully, controlled.   
If I touched him there, would he like it? How would he react? 

The humming sound of the needle had stopped. It had finished a wonderful piece of art and disappeared. 

As if he’d read my mind he opened his incredibly green eyes and his gaze burned into mine. The blazing green darkened while he watched me. He had known that I was there, had known that I watched him. 

With a swift movement Pritkin pushed himself up and his feet on the ground, ending up standing directly in front of me.   
Without a warning he grabbed me, lifted me up and the next thing I knew was that I sat on the bench, with him in front of me, close enough that I could inhale his individual scent of gunpowder and spent magic. It occured to me, that he had used both hands to lift me up and as long as he didn't have a third hand, there wasn’t much left to hold his jeans in place…  
But before I could check, if my assumption was correct, I felt his finger on my chin and his gaze held mine again. The moment he moved closer… 

I woke up.  
Damn.   
A sudden feeling of disappointment and anger hit me, but it eased out when I felt his warm breath on my neck and the presence of Pritkin’s warm and strong body behind me. I snuggled back a little, to get even closer to him and got a muffled groan as reward.


End file.
